


Twentieth Anniversary

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the winter during Harry's fourth year Remus/Sirius celebrate their twentieth anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twentieth Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Moony, you know how much I love you. I miss you.

Padfoot

He loved getting these love-owls from Sirius, but they always made him feel lonelier. It was December now, and his friend was in a cave near Hogsmeade. Something was happening at Hogwarts, and he wanted to be near Harry.

It had been fourteen years since they last had been together. Then Padfoot had been taken to Azkaban, and even he, Moony, his lover, his mate, had been sure he was guilty. He had been the traitor. He had betrayed their best friends.

Only last year they had met again. In the Shrieking Shack. And he had learned of Padfoot's innocence.

After only an hour of being together, after one single brotherly hug, they'd had to part again, Padfoot had fled from the Dementor's Kiss, and he'd had to resign his beloved job at Hogwarts.

For half a year they had to rebuild their relationship only by the use of letters, such warm letters like the one he got today.

He longed to be with him, but all he could do was answer his letter, trying to put all his love into characters, words, sentences.

It was winter. It was cold in Cornwall, where Remus lived, and in Scotland, at Hogwarts, it was snowing for sure. And that was only the beginning for it was the middle of December. The middle of December... The nineteenth of December, exactly twenty years ago, there was a Yule Ball...

++++++++++++++++

"Hi, Remus," Sirius had said peeking through the curtains of his friend's four-poster bed. "You know the Yule Ball is next week... And since we... both... well... I mean... no, forget it!" He backed off.

"What do you want?" Remus had asked, although he'd known what his friend was about to say.

"Uhm... nothing. But... If you don't mind... Well... I think almost the whole school knows about... Uhm..."

"Us," he had helped gently.

"Yes. Us. Uhm... Would you mind... Uhm... going... totheBallwithme?"

"Yes," he had said, smiling.

++++++++++++++++

Later they had set the Yule Ball's date sfor their anniversary. This year was their twentieth.

A silent tear was running down Remus' cheek. Their twentieth anniversary, and they could not even be together. Padfoot was in a cold cave; he himself warm but lonely in his small flat.

They'd had so little time together. They fell in love at age of 16 and had had a wonderful time together - until the awful time when they did not trust each other. And that horrible day of their friends' death, and Padfoot's imprisonment. Their relationship had ended -- for good, it seemed.

After twelve years of mourning and hating and tears and loneliness, his Padfoot was back. And gone again. Only available by letters.

They could not even be together on their anniversary. But... why not? Who said he could not be with his friend?

He still had almost one week to prepare everything to go to Hogsmeade. And he was sure, he had to go.

~~°~~^~~°~~^~~°~~^~~°~~^~~°~~

It was raining heavily the nineteenth of December. Remus sat in the train that went from King's Cross to Hogsmeade. Even without the downpour, it still would have been dark this early in the morning; he'd taken the first train out, wanting to be in the village by daylight.

His thoughts drifted to the first time he'd taken the Hogwarts Express. At age eleven. He had been standing at the platform 93/4 with his parents, sickly and shy, looking around with huge eyes.

In the train he had first met Sirius. And later James had come to them, too. After the Sorting Peter had joined them, and the Marauders had been complete.

So many good memories were connected with his time at Hogwarts...

Closing his eyes, Remus slowly fell asleep. He had stayed up late the night before, preparing for his visit. And he'd gotten up early this morning.

He awoke when the train stopped in the afternoon. It was not raining anymore... it was snowing. Snowing heavily.

'Poor Padfoot,' he thought when he got off the train. He carried his bag along the station platform, then pointed his wand at it and murmured "Wingardium Levosia." The bag floated in front of him as he went along the streets of Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore had described how to get to the cave where Sirius lived. Now he was walking along the main road of Hogsmeade, passing the Three Broomsticks, Gladrags Wizardwear, Zonko's and the other shops he had loved when he was student at Hogwarts.

He passed Dervish and Banges and left the town. He came to the stile Dumbledore had described. Setting down his bag, he removed his footprints with a wave of his wand and went on the scrubby path that led up the mountain. Every now and then, he would erase his marks so that he did not endanger his friend.

It took Remus about an hour to walk through the snow until he reached a narrow fissue in the rock. He paused -- this was the moment he'd dreamed about for weeks, no, months -- then he squeezed through and looked around the dimly-lit cave. A hippogriff stood near the entrance, and, deeper inside, a figure sat on the floor.

The huge animal pawed the ground with its talons, and the figure looked up. A tall, very slim man sitting near some smouldering logs.

Remus bowed low to the hippogriff, then he stepped further into the cave.

The man stood up, filthy and tattered robe hanging to his ankles, and backed away. Frightened eyes met his. How could a man look so haunted, so fearful?

"Hey, Padfoot," Remus called softly.

The man's eyes changed in an instant. He looked at him unbelievingly.

"Moony?" he asked, uncertain.

It's me," Remus answered, and took a step towards his friend.

With a few long strides, Sirius was at the entrance where Remus stood and threw himself into his inviting arms. "Moony," he whispered into his friend's hair, holding him tight and burying his face at his shoulder.

They stood together, unmoving, their arms wrapt around each other.

He had him back, his friend, his lover, his mate.

After a while, Sirius let go and grabbed Remus by the wrist, dragging him deeper into the cave, near the fire. They sat together arm in arm, Sirius' head on Remus' shoulder, enjoying the precious moment.

Then Remus turned his head and looked his lover in the eyes. He raised his right hand and laid it gently at Sirius' nape. He slowly dragged his head towards his, and suddenly he felt soft lips on his own. Just pressing on his mouth, stirring up long-forgotten feelings.

He felt a warm tongue at his lower lip, licking and tickling and then sliding inside.

'How did he manage to taste so good? Must be this wandless magic one can use unknowingly when necessary' was his last coherent thought, then he lost himself in this love. Testing, feeling, being with his friend, his lover, his... mate.

After a long while, Remus broke the kiss and reached out to his.

"I got you something," he said quietly. He opened the bag and pulled out a present, wrapped in blue-silver paper.

"What...?" Sirius asked.

"Do you know what the date is today? It's our anniversary today."

"Our... this must be... twenty years?"

"Yes, our twentieth anniversary. Now open your present," Remus urged impatiently.

It took Sirius quite a while to open the present due to his cold fingers. Finally he held a small rectangular paper in his hand, a wizarding picture of himself holding Remus in his arms, each focused only on the other. It was a picture that had been taken shortly after they had left Hogwarts.

"Oh, Moony," was all Sirius could say, then he embraced him again. Remus felt hot tears on his cheek.

After a while, holding hands, Sirius began to telling Remus about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He gently lay against his shoulder, sitting near the warm body of his Remus.

All the while, the snow outside hadn't stopped. As the fire faded, the cave got colder. Remus felt his friend shivering, Sirius' old and ragged robe not warm enough. He grabbed his bag again and, pulling out a thick, large and soft blanket, carefully laid it around Sirius' shoulders.

A soft smile played on Sirius' lips.

Then Remus stood up, lit the fire again in the magical way and pulled some tins out of the bag. "What do you think about a warm dinner? You look like you might be pretty hungry," he asked, smiling.

Sirius beamed at him shaking from the cold, tugging the warm blanket tight around his body.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'!" Remus said, grinning. He opened the tins and put them into the magical fire. It only took a few minutes until the food was hot, and they sat together eating.

Sirius had said in his letters that he lived off things he stole in Hogsmeade and from small animals he caught every now and then. But it seemed to Remus as if Sirius hadn't eaten for weeks, and he wasn't too sure if that wasn't true. His friend wolfed down the food as soon as it cooled enough. But Remus keep silent, only smiling whenever Sirius looked at him.

After finishing his meal, Sirius moved closer, shifting the blanket so that Remus could slide underneath. Remus placed an arm over the meagre, bony shoulder; Sirius was still shaking a little from the cold.

All at once, Sirius turned around so that he faced Remus, and embraced him. He lifted Remus so that he sat on his lap, holding him tight.

Remus kissed his lover's lips, saw as Sirius closed his eyes, obviously lost in pleasure. He ran his hands down Sirius' back, stroking softly through the thin, tattered fabric.

A soft tongue pleaded for entrance, and Remus opened his mouth to feel even more of his long-lost lover. He let out a soft moan when Sirius' tongue touched his own, feeling his sharp teeth, tickling his palate.

The kissing increased when Remus' hands moved over Sirius' front ('He should eat more...') and gently caressed his throat. He lowered his hands to the thin chest, fondling his nipples. Sirius' soft groan escaped into his mouth, then his lover's hands were slipping into his robes. His clothes were pushed open.

Sirius' hands roamed all across Remus' body, his back, his chest, his head and throat. Remus encouraged him to kiss his chest as well, down to the delicate brown nipples. Sucking and licking at the right one, he stroked along the left, pressing gently, rubbing its tip.

Remus suddenly broke the embrace, causing a frightened look from his friend. "It's all right, love, I just..." He bent down to his bag and took out more blankets. He laid them down on the cold floor of the cave and built a small, soft bed for them, next to the fire.

Together they lay down on the blankets and continued at that point they had stopped a few moments ago, Sirius kissing and caressing his best friend's nipples. He slowly circled the tip with his tongue, feeling and tasting the soft flesh there. His hand again fondled his other nipple, playing with the hard tip.

Remus opened his eyes when Sirius released the hot and hard nipple and looked up to him. "More..." he managed to whisper, and Sirius complied at once. He kissed a path to his lover's belly button, licked around it slowly.

Remus still stroked along his friend's back, reaching lower with every stroke, and finally caressed the butt. He lost himself in what his Sirius was doing to him.

He dragged him up again to kiss his wonderful soft mouth. He laid his hands gently on Sirius' shoulders, dragging down his tattered robe and caressing the soft and pale skin below. A soft shiver ran through his friend, but not because of the cold...

Together they reached out to take off their remaining clothes, grinning. Even after that long time they still seemed to communicate in ways even these two lovers could not explain.

Immediately after undressing, they slid back under the covers; it was very cold even near the fire. Sirius embraced his friend tight, feeling his bare chest against his own, feeling skin touching skin. And he felt the other man's hard member next to his. He slowly moved his hand downwards and stroked Remus' thigh, butt and hip.

Soft moans were coming from Remus' mouth as he, too, let one of his hands travel down to his lover's hip. The other still resting in Sirius' nape he guided his head for a passionate kiss.

He gasped when he felt Sirius' hand touching his member for the first time in over a decade. Soft stroking along his shaft, a warm and wonderful feeling that ran through his body, leaving nothing but love behind. He felt his mate thrusting against him, hard member at his leg.

Wincing, Remus pulled away from that warm mouth and the arousing hand and trailed down his body, licking the hard nipples on the too thin chest, kissing every rib he could see and feel. Slowly he trailed even further, caressed the belly button and finally reached the hard, red member in soft black hair at his mate's groin.

Almost hesitantly, he touched it, gently caressed its side and finally rubbed over the head, spreading pre-come over the tip. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on it. A gasp from Sirius told him to continue. He licked the tip, running his tongue along its side, just as he remembered having done for Sirius that lifetime ago when they were young.

Tasting every drop of sweat and pre-come and feeling every vein and wrinkle, he licked and kissed its whole length. Hearing Sirius panting, "Moony.. please...", he opened his mouth and let the shaft slide inside. He tried to loosen his muscles and deep-throat him, but gagging, he realized it had been too long since he'd done that. He looked up to his mate who smiled reassuringly. He slid back to kiss his lover, to share the taste he just experienced.

His mate kissed him passionately, thrusting his tongue into his lover's mouth, moaning and gasping.

"Need... need you... inside," Remus said in rasping, thick voice.

Sirius smiled when he heard that plea. He turned them so that Remus was laying on his back, legs splayed open. He licked his finger, and kissing his lover, slid his hand lower until it was on Remus' butt. Sirius slowly probed one finger in the tight opening, then gently pressed in another finger, feeling, stretching, arousing his Remus by touching his prostate every now and then.

"Now... Please..."

Sirius positioned himself and slowly started to enter him. He into Remus' eyes, searching for pain or discomfort when he pressed past the ring of muscles, but he saw nothing but love and need.

Hot, soft, tight hole, a feeling like velvet on his member.

He slid in deeper, inch by inch, forcing himself to keep control, still gazing deeply into Remus' eyes. Finally his testicles were resting at his lover's butt. He bent down for a long and loving kiss.

Then he started to move. Slowly at first, he pulled out a bit and thrust back in, trying to find the right angle to meet Remus' prostate. Remus gripped his hip and yanked him nearer, deeper into his body. After a few more thrusts, Remus bucked to meet him, and Sirius took his lover's shaft in one hand, stroking in counterpoint to his motions.

Moaning, Sirius increased his speed and pulled and thrust and stroked and pulled and thrust and stroked...

Calling Remus' name, Sirius came deep inside his mate, and a moment later Remus followed, crying out his name.

Sirius eased himself out, tucking the blankets around them. He gathered his lover's small form into his arms, holding him tight while he was calming down.

A single tear was running down Remus' cheek, gently kissed away. "Don't cry, love," he heard his mate's soft voice. "Don't cry." Another kiss was placed on his mouth, warm and loving.

Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder, snuggled into the warm hollow beneath the thick blankets.

They both closed their eyes, and enjoying each other's touch, fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
